Forever Bonded
by Demigod Heir of Poseidon
Summary: Chris Revelation story. The charmed ones especially Piper are about to learn a whole new side to their white lighter, when an even more secretive and twice as mysterious stranger from the future collapses in the attic in front of Piper, shouting for Chris until the consciousness is lost.


Disclaimer: I do not own charmed or any of its characters. I doubt anyone will read this but the story line would not leave my mind so decided to write this story. Set in Season 6 Nobody knows of Chris' true identity set after the Courtiship of Wyatts Father.

Chapter 1: Unexpected Visitor

The Halliwell manor was usually quite with Phoebe being at the office writing her column, Paige at her newest temp job in an independent clothing store, Leo had taken Wyatt away for some farther son bonding time. So, there was Piper let to her own accord in the manor with not much left to do, she had completed that days cleaning, all her tasks for P3 was completed that nights meal was all prepared to go in the oven at a later time.

Suddenly Piper found herself running to the toilet for the fourth time that afternoon, she had found out two weeks ago she was indeed pregnant with hers and Leo's second child. Although she was yet to tell Leo or either of her sisters. When she was pregnant with Wyatt everything felt different, she was still married to the love of her life, her sisters recently had just finished adjusting to living back at the manor after their recent breakups. It felt to Piper she would be putting a pause on everyone's life to help her take care of the innocent baby growing inside of her.

As soon as she had freshened up, she walked up to the attic where she had found herself drawn to more and more at the same time each day. And with each day the book of shadows would open and turn its pages to a new demon every day. Yesterday the book had shown her a page about darklighters, three hours later Paige orbed in with a darklighters arrow in her left foot. Chris the very neurotic whitlighter from the future had orbed right behind Paige and made them aware that the darklighters was indeed vanquished.

What Piper wasn't aware of is that the baby growing inside of her was the one in the very same whitlighter from the future and that the baby inside her had been able to form a link with his future self and it was the fetus that was causing the book to alter her to which demons his older self was trying to vanquish that day.

However, this time the book remained closed on the podium. As Piper was about to turn around to go and put that night's meal in the oven a portal appeared on the wall and a young female walked out. The young girl appeared to be around twenty years old, with a balayage brown to blonde hair colour hazel eyes, the clothing looking old, used and ragged with several rips and cuts covering her from head to toe. The knee-high boots she was wearing looked like they had seen better days. With buckles being bent and laces burnt in some areas with a whole halfway up the right foot boot.

Before Piper even had a chance to call for Leo, Paige or Chris, the unknown girl called for Chris none stop until she fell to the floor and passed out, partly due to exhaustion partly due to injuries sustained. the second she passed out Chris had orbed in and rushed straight over to the unconscious girl. Automatically not noticing Piper was in the room he bent down and started to transfer some his energy and health to the stranger just by hovering his hands over her forehead. Unfortunately, due to the amount of injuries Chris was unable to bring the injured girl to full health. However, he was able to give her enough to awake her.

Piper stared in silence at the situation not knowing if she should make Chris aware that she was in the room or not. Once the stranger had awoken Piper took a deep exhale not realizing she had been holding her breath. This seemed to alter Chris to her presence. "Sorry to just land in here unannounced, I realize you will have quite a few questions to ask but please before any of that please if I may use your first aid kit and some strong pain medication?" asked the young girl.

Unable to gather words to respond Piper just nodded her head and walked over to one of the many first aid kits they located around the manor. They came to realize with Leo being gone a lot of the time now it made sense to keep a first aid kit available in every room in case of emergencies. With so Chris took charge of the situation using the first aid kit in a way which made Leo look like and amateur using the kit. Within no time the still unnamed girl was bandaged up.

Chris suggested they go to the living room and talk in there, so the trio walked down the stairs in silence, and all entered and sat down in the living room. Once everyone was seated, the newest arrival started to introduce herself to Piper. "Hi Piper, ill start off with a simple answer to something you'll be wanting to know my name is Primrose Perry, Yes, I'm related to Chris, he is my big brother. But my family and friends all call me Rose. I came here as a very last resort to help Chris we have a sibling bond that is unique to us alone and our older brother who we no longer associate with on any level. What you witnessed just before in the attic being part of that bond. I've never really been the type of person who has been able to explain it very clearly."

This was a sign for Chris to overtake the role of talking. "So once Rose here was born, our mom knew that between the three of us there was a unique bond forming the elders confirmed that the bond was stronger than the bond of the charmed ones and more powerful than the charmed bond as well. What you saw me perform in the attic is a power that transfers the health and or energy from one sibling to the other it in result can heal the injured. Along with that we also have telepathy, empathy, we can also share visions of each other when in trouble and we can power share in moments of need from any distance but not throughout time. Our dad feels like there is more to the bond, but it got cut off from out older brother when he decided to become one of Wyatt's followers without the three of us in the bond it has got weaker."

Piper looked shocked as Chris had finished telling his story about their sibling bond, yet so many questions were forming, how could they have a bond stronger than her and her sisters? Who were their parents? Why would they come to save Wyatt and not one of them from the future unless they were all dead? What would make their brother turn on them? The thought of that night's meal completely forgetting uncooked in the fridge, just as Paige orbed in with Phoebe, and Leo close behind with a sleeping baby Wyatt. Confusion on several faces as 3 sets of eyes landed on Rose.


End file.
